Sam, not Paullina
by Nightmare Hearts Everything
Summary: it is a crappy story, but it's all i got.  and the idioms are in to prove that i can make a story where the main character doesn't kick the bucket.  DxS and rated T cause i can't rate.


Idioms in Love

Danny really barked up the wrong tree on this one. Paullina was NOT the one for him. Recently, they had become boyfriend and girlfriend, but Danny despised it. Paullina wasn't the dream girl Danny thought she would be. She made sure he wasn't seeing any other girl and wanted to be around Danny 24/7. He couldn't even see his friends Tucker or Sam. Oh Sam. Everyday, he thought of how he felt for Sam. He was in love with his best friend. Unfortunately, whenever he tried to break up with Paullina, she always said something which made him forget about the topic.

_If this keeps up, Danny_ thought, _the truth will be out before I could say 'opps'!_

Little did he know Sam felt the same way. She missed her raven haired friend, and also could feel the love for him burning inside of her. _Danny has a girlfriend, but it's not me. How I wish it was. I'd go the extra mile for a chance like that._

One time, however, the day started as average as you could get. Then, Danny said he wanted to walk home through the park alone. Paullina said, "OK, but don't you dare see anyone while I'm gone!"

"I wouldn't dare to. Uh, Paullina, I kinda want to talk to you about that. You see, I want to..."

"Great! See you tomorrow!!!" Paullina said, kissing Danny on the check.

Danny sighed, thinking of how close he was to saying it. But he couldn't change the past. So he started walking through the park, unaware of the shadow that appeared to the woods on his right on the occasion.

Sam, on the other hand, was currently swinging on the swings, remembering how when they were younger, Danny would push her as she flew to the sky, grinning ear to ear. She just wished...

Suddenly, she saw someone walking down the road alone. Normally, she would just spare the person a passing glance, but something was vaguely familiar about this boy. 14, raven haired that's messy, it looked just like...

_No, it can't be him. Little Miss Perfect isn't with him._

Suddenly, the boy, hearing the creaks of a swing, looked up. Crystal blue eyes looked into lilac, a down-in-the-dumps look in them. There was no mistaking it!

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" Danny replied.

Sam stopped swinging and walked over to Danny.

"Where's Paullina?"

"Oh, I told her I'd walk home alone. She said that I could go."

"So, how's life treating you?"

Suddenly, Danny couldn't help himself. Normally, he didn't wear his heart in his sleeves, but this time, he made an acceptation. Falling on his knees, he started crying his eyes out.

"Life isn't what I thought it would be! I thought it would be like a cup of Joe, but it isn't! I HATE PAULLINA! I try to dump her, but she always changes the subject! And I want to be with someone else and not her!"

Sam was a little surprised, and didn't really know what to do, but she had a feeling that she had to be there. She kneeled down and sat next to Danny, rubbing her hand on his back.

"Shhh. It's ok Danny. You'll fix it all."

Danny looked up; crystal blue eyes now streaked red. He looked at Sam, thinking how long he had had his head in the clouds. Sam looked at Danny and smiled reassuringly. Danny smiled back.

"Thanks Sam. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Sam and Danny stood up, not realizing they were holding the other's hand.

"Danny? Out of curiosity, who do you want to be with?"

Danny looked at Sam, shock and surprise shinning in his eyes. _Well, I have no choice. I have to tell her._

"Sam, it's you. You're the one I want to be with."

Sam stepped back, blushing. Danny's eyes turned from shocked and surprised to hurt and crestfallen.

"I guess that, I...if you don't want to be together..."

Danny didn't even get to finish. Sam threw her arms around Danny's neck and started to kiss him, blushing a deep crimson. Danny's face flushed, and then he kissed her back. This was nothing like the kisses he shared with Paullina! It was with more passion, more love, and more enjoyable.

Finally, they had to break apart for air. Sam smiled and looked into t Danny's twin sapphires.

"Danny, I want to be together, too."

Danny smiled and kissed her again, thinking how glad he was to spill the beans. And also thinking nothing could ruin this day.

How wrong was he. Standing in the shadows, a girl watched Danny's every move.

"So, he wants to break up, does he?" a voice piped up. "Well, no one kisses a girl before breaking up with me!"

The next day, Danny could tell he was in hot water.

Paullina was giving him the cold shoulder, and Danny was unsure about the new mood of his girlfriend. _Does she want to beak up? Does she want more attention? Did she find out?_

Whatever that was, Danny was soon to figure out. Unfortunately, he never got to dig any deeper because Paullina did what she normally did every day after that.

_I guess Elvis left the building on that one._ He thought.

That night, it was raining cats and dogs. Sam was getting ready for bed, unaware of the shadow by her bed. She was about to catch some Z's when a hand grabbed er by the collar. Even in the dark, Sam could see the girl's wicked grin, the gun she had in her belt, and the knife she had in her hands. And she remembered who was holding her.

"Paullina?"

"You hit the nail on the head!"

Danny was about to get some sleep too, when all of a sudden, a scream went through the night. He might have rolled over and gone to sleep since his parents were doing patrol tonight, but he recognized the scream.

"SAM!" he yelled. He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off into the night, ignoring the rain pelting his face. _That's what the cold shoulder was all about! She did find out! And Paullina must have Sam! Oh No! I've gotta get there fast!_

Sam was standing a few feet away from Paullina, clutching her left arm which was streaked with blood.

"Time's up, Goth geek!" Paullina shouted, running towards Sam with the knife raised in the air, eyes blazing with hatred.

_This is the end! Goodbye life!_ Sam thought. She closed her eyes, and waited for pain.

The pain never came. She opened her eyes. Danny was in front of her, grabbing the knife with a blood covered hand.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Sam! For a moment I thought I had lost you!" Danny said, walking over to hug Sam.

"Get away from her!' Paullina shouted.

Danny looked up at Paullina, frowning. "This has gone too far Paullina! Too far!"

"NO IT HAS NOT!!" Paullina shrieked, pushing Danny to the side. Sam gasped. Danny may have taken away Paullina's knife, but she still had the gun.

"You see?!? Sam's in the way! Without her, you can love me without any problems!" Paullina yelled, raising the gun.

"Keep you eye on the ball, Sam!" Paullina screamed, pulling the trigger.

But Danny dived in front of Sam in the last second and raised a shield, repelling the bullet back at Paullina. It hit the mark...on the heart.

Paullina fell to the ground a few seconds later, dead.

Danny left her body there for he didn't want to ever touch it again. He looked at Sam.

"Sam, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." Sam insisted.

"This isn't fine, Sam." Danny said, holding up her still bleeding arm. "Let's get this cleaned up.

"And this, too." Sam said, indicating Danny's hand that still was bleeding for clutching the knife.

"Ok." Danny flew home with Sam. As soon as they got there, they fixed their wounds. As soon as that was done, Sam attacked Danny with a kiss, which Danny gladly returned.

"Danny, I love you more than anything in the world." Sam said.

"I love you too Sam." Danny said

Danny and Sam walked into school; hand in bandaged hand, on cloud nine.

Tucker stepped up to the couple.

"Hey guys. Whoa! What happened?" He asked, indicating their banadges.

Danny said, "Long story short, Paullina tried to murder, then kicked the bucket, and me and Sam are FINALLY together.

"Well, give me the details later." Tucker said.

Sam and Danny agreed to that, then started kissing again, thinking, _Life is good._

Well, it is good? Read and review!


End file.
